Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for encoding or decoding a channel code in a wireless communication system.
Discussion of the Related Art
It is essential to use a channel code in a broadcasting system as well as a communication system such as 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE). In a general method for configuring a channel code, a transmitter encodes an input symbol through an encoder and transmits the code symbol, and a receiver recovers the input symbol by decoding using the code symbol.
The size of an input symbol and the size of a code symbol vary depending on systems. For a Turbo code used for data information in 3GPP LTE, the size of an input symbol is up to 6144 bits, and the size of a code symbol is up to 18432 (=6144×3) bits.
However, a decoding procedure for a Turbo code in a legacy LTE system is based on the premise that all of received codewords are decoded. As a result, decoding overhead is increased and fast ACKnowledgement/Negative ACKnowledgement (ACK/NACK) transmission is difficult.